Le Spectre du Dragon
by LeafStormTF
Summary: Alors qu'elle allait devenir Pokemon Ranger, Marina voit sa vie et son amour bouleversés en une journée... elle se rend par la suite dans une région où un virus sévit, fusionnant les humains avec l'ADN des Pokemon...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Fiore, région embrumée de malheurs.**

Tout a commencé dans le village de Bourg-Hivers, situé dans le nord de la région Fiore. Les bâtiments étaient toujours enneigés, même les plus chaudes journées d'été ne pouvaient la faire fondre cette neige éternelle, on dit dans la région que c'est l'œuvre de Regice. Bienfaiteur et symbole de la ville.

Ce jour-là était assez spécial, la nouvelle se répandit très vite dans les rues encombrées de Bourg-Hivers. Une petite fille avait vu le jour. Malheureusement, la mère, trop malade et trop faible par son accouchement, mourut le même jour. Le père, à la fois très heureux, et très triste en même temps, jura de veiller sur elle… ils le savaient tous, cette naissance allait bouleverser le monde…leur monde surtout.

Dix-sept années passèrent, la petite fille était devenue une jeune femme pleine de vie, aimée de tous par sa bonté naturelle, et par sa beauté que sa mère lui avait légué : de longs cheveux aussi blancs que les neiges de la ville légèrement bleutés sur les pointes de sa frange, des yeux couleurs soleil qui était d'une rareté presque affolante, le tout donnait sur un physique d'une jeune fille énergétique et vivante.

Le père, un homme assez âgé, l'accompagna à la sortie de sa demeure.

**Père **: Alors c'est ainsi, tu t'en vas…

**Fille :** Oui père, il est temps que je trouve dans quelle voie mon destin va me mener…

**Père :** Oh, je m'en doute déjà, rien qu'en voyant la pile de papiers à lettre sur ton bureau…

**Fille :** Papa !!

**Père :** Allons, il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir quelque chose plus que tout au monde, cependant, parfois, il se trouve que le destin change ses cartes, et nous nous retrouvons sur un autre chemin…

**Fille :** Oui, et pour finir, je serais très prudente et très sage !

**Père :** Je l'espère, Marina.

Elle l'embrassa, ce n'était pas un adieu selon elle, mais avoir vécue toute sa vie avec un homme aussi bon que l'était son père, quelque part, la séparation déchirait son cœur en deux.

Après deux bonnes heures pour sortir des sentiers froids de Bourg-Hivers et ses alentours, Marina arpentait à présent la route bordant le Tunnel Rokka, des pokemon sauvages se comptaient par milliers, sortant des hautes herbes ou des mares. On racontait que Fiore était connue pour sa catégorie de dresseurs unique, les Rangers. En effet, ici pas de pokeballs ni de combats entre pokemon, seule la justice et le travail d'équipe régnait au sein de cette organisation spéciale protectrice de la Nature.

Ranger. C'est le métier que rêvait de faire Marina. Depuis deux ans, elle harcelait l'un des principaux QG de la région pour devenir membre. Harcelait oui. Des dizaines de lettres par semaine. Et après tout, rien de mauvais dans cette volonté de faire le bien en compagnie des pokemon. Elle traversait donc le tunnel sereinement.

Plus elle avançait, plus elle était heureuse, et ce n'était pas uniquement dû au fait qu'elle approchait de Printiville. Non. Heureuse car, elle était attendue par quelqu'un à la sortie du tunnel.

D'ailleurs, à peine sortit, elle lui sauta au cou.

**Marina :** Lunick !! Tu m'as tellement manqué !!

Le concerné lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Lunick avait le même âge qu'elle, ils avaient pratiquement grandis ensemble, se voyant à l'école, de la maternelle jusqu'au collège. Il avait des cheveux bleus foncés en bataille, et des yeux de la même couleur. Mais ce n'était pas tout, c'était l'un des meilleurs rangers de la région, de rang 10, le plus élevé. Mais ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Marina, c'était lui, et lui seul, lui et son cœur, car leur amitié s'était transformer en véritable relation.

**Lunick :** Tu m'as manqué aussi…

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils s'étaient pas abordés de la sorte, lui trop occupée par ses missions, et elle trop occupée par la ferme de son père.

Le garçon la pris par la main, et les deux continuèrent leur route vers Printiville.

Pendant ce temps, très loin, à des kilomètres de la région, dans un centre de recherche spatial, des dizaines d'hommes en blouse blanche semblaient s'affoler. Leurs écrans rayonnaient tous de la même manière, et de sinistres bips répétaient sans cesse la même mélodie.

**Homme :** Regarder !! Elle fonce droit sur notre planète !

**Homme :** Elle est gigantesque, au moins deux kilomètres de diamètres…

**Homme :** Avez-vous prévenus la région de sa chute ?

**Homme :** Malheureusement, il nous faut vite agir !!

Soudain, un homme plus âgé entra dans la pièce, il frotta sa barbe grise l'air songeur, et regardait la carte de la région Finoka, telle était son nom.

**Vieil Homme :** Elle s'écrasera dans la montagne, il n'y aura aucunes victimes…

Il visionnait l'énorme météorite qui fonçait vers la terre et dont le décompte de l'impact était affiché à côté, il indiquait : 5 minutes.

Dans la montagne, le silence régnait en maître, en présentant la catastrophe naturelle, beaucoup de pokemon avait désertés l'endroit par peur, d'autres étaient restés, par curiosité.

Mais soudain, le ciel poussa un énorme rugissement, une pluie de météorite s'abattit sur la paisible forêt, l'embrasant de part et d'autre, et pire, l'énorme caillou de l'espace descendait à présent vers le centre, et percuta la terre de plein fouet.

Une lumière jaillit de l'explosion qui s'en suivit, touchant des centaines de pokemon, parmi eux on pouvait distinguer des pokemon eaux comme Leviathor, ou des feus comme Dracaufeu, ou encore des pokemon rares et uniques en leur genre… tous furent frappés par la lumière et absorbé par la météorite…

Le calme revint, la forêt n'était plus qu'un cratère sans nom…

A Printiville, la jeune fille avait été menée par son amant, à la base ranger de la ville.

A l'intérieur l'attendaient plusieurs personnes, un grand homme aux cheveux verts relevés par un bandeau, accompagné d'un Rapasdepic, un autre un petit peu plus jeune et rondouillet, qui dormait à côté de son fidèle Ramoloss, et une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu ciel dont l'épaule était occupé par un Negapi.

Le plus âgé s'avança vers Marina, sourire aux lèvres. C'était Eliott, le chef de la base.

**Eliott :** Bienvenue, ma petite harceleuse !

La tournure avait fait rire tout le monde, et la jeune fille se sentit honteusement gênée. Le chef posa sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière, un peu confus lui aussi.

**Eliott :** Pas d'inquiétude, ici, personne ne se moque vraiment de toi…

Le petit grassouillet s'avança à son tour, se présentant comme étant Samy, et la jeune fille se présenta comme étant l'unique demoiselle de la base, se nommant Solana.

Tous étaient bien sûr Ranger, à Printiville.

Sans oublier Lunick, qui regardait la jeune fille, confiant.

Finalement, ils n'avaient rien de méchants, elle décida de rire avec eux, comme si elle les connaissait depuis longtemps.

**Eliott :** Nous avons relus maintes et maintes fois tes lettres, et j'avoue, qu'à part Solana et Lunick, personne n'avait été aussi motivée par notre métier depuis très longtemps… alors je vais te laisser une chance !

Ses mots raisonnèrent comme un glas de victoire dans la tête de Marina, elle écouta donc attentivement son futur commandant.

**Eliott **: Voici un capsick, sais-tu ce que c'est ?

**Marina :** Oui, j'ai déjà regardé Lunick faire…

**Eliott :** Et bien cela est parfait ! Je vais donc te confier une mission … un jeune garçon à égaré son Granivol dans la forêt qui borde notre ville, tu devras le retrouver et le capturer si nécessaire !

Après quelques indications en plus, la jeune fille se rendit seule dans la Forêt Lilas, en effet, elle l'avait exigé. Son compagnon s'arrêta donc à l'orée de la forêt, attendant avec le petit garçon.

C'était sa première mission, et son unique chance de faire ses preuves, elle n'avait donc pas intérêt de la rater.

Marina s'aventura donc dans la forêt illuminé par les rayons mielleux du soleil, au sol, des Zigzaton fouillait la terre avec leurs petites griffes, dans les airs, des Nirondelle chassaient les papillons, bref, tout plein de pokemon sauvages excepté : Granivol.

Elle continua néanmoins ses recherches, elle passa devant un passage condamné, on disait que les bois qui se trouvaient derrière ce panneau étaient maudits. Sans y prendre plus d'attention, elle continua son chemin.

Lorsqu'elle rejoint pour la seconde fois le Tunnel Rokka, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, aucune trace du pokemon plante. Elle pensa alors à sa légerté, peut être avait-il été emporté par les vents ?

Soudain, elle cru entendre des plaintes de pokemon, des petits cris apeurés… elle les suivit donc, et ils la menèrent au Granivol. Mais étrangement, il était seul au milieu d'une clairière. Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Et de quoi avait-il peur ?

Elle ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça, et avança vers le pokemon qui lui sauta dans les bras. Marina était très heureuse d'avoir retrouvé le pokemon sain et sauf, mais sa joie fut de courte durée, lorsque les deux êtres furent pris dans une tornade de couleur mauve.

L'événement naturel ne dura pas très longtemps, et une fois dissipé, les deux compagnons se relevèrent, Marina regarda le ciel, et cru apercevoir quelque chose.

**Marina **: Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Granivol :** Graanii…

La jeune fille prit le morceau de parchemin et commença à le lire à voix haute

**Marina :** « Un nouveau destin a été tracé, rend toi sur ce lieu, pour le retrouver… », Hum… je n'ai pas tout compris… enfin, il faut que je te ramène Granivol maintenant !

**Granivol** : Vooooool !

Après avoir rangé la lettre dans son sac, la jeune fille rejoint son ami à l'orée de la foret, elle du subir une tonne de remerciements de la part du jeune garçon, heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé son pokemon. Les deux adolescents raccompagnèrent l'enfant chez lui, avant de se rendre à la base ranger, c'est sur le chemin, que Marina décida de parler de sa lettre.

**Marina :** Et elle est tombée du ciel, juste après …

**Lunick :** C'est étrange n'empêche, cette carte mène à une région inconnue…

Elle regarda la lettre, mis à part les mots gravés dessus, il y avait aussi un plan sur le dos de celle-ci, il menait à une étrange vallée située à Finoka, région que la fille ne connaissait pas.

**Marina :** Tu crois que je devrais m'y rendre ?

**Lunick :** Tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne m'opposerais pas à ton choix…

**Marina :** J'irai, juste pour voir ce que c'est et je reviendrais à Fiore, promis !

Quand les deux atteignirent la base Ranger, Lunick y entra pour faire son rapport à Eliott, tandis que Marina partit vers un arrêt de bus, histoire de voir les horaires.

Elle regarda le panneau, interloquée, perdue parmi tant de chiffres, l'organisation n'était pas trop son fort.

**Marina :** Si je prend le bateau à Automnelle, je me rendrais à … ola …c'est compliqué...

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du chef ranger, le garçon avait expliqué ce que son amie venait de lui raconter. Eliott croisa les bras, lui non plus ne trouvait pas d'explications plausibles.

**Eliott :** J'ignore ce qu'elle va trouver… je vais en parler au professeur Pressand…

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, et ainsi, le mystère commença à s'éclaircir.

**Eliott :** Il parle d'une météorite.

**Lunick :** Une météorite ?

**Eliott :** Oui, elle aurait tout dévastée dans ce point de la région Finoka, tous les pokemon l'entourant aurait disparu mystérieusement, et les hommes auraient … changés d'ADN…

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, des hommes comme eux, mais avec des éléments et des parties de pokemon. Le professeur ajoutait également dans son courrier qu'une organisation malfaisante régnait dans cette vallée, malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'autres informations.

Eliott éteignit son ordinateur portable.

**Eliott :** Si j'étais ton amie, je n'irais pas…

Mais le ranger était déjà partie pour la rejoindre, Negapi le regarda partir depuis le bureau du chef, les deux s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Lunick était à présent devant la base, cherchant son amie du regard, il l'aperçue, dans un bus sur l'autre coté de la route. Après avoir vérifié que le feu du passage piéton était bel et bien vert, il commença à la traverser.

Quand soudain, arrivé à mi-parcours, le ranger ne pouvait plus bouger du tout, ses membres étaient comme paralysés par quelque chose d'invisible. Le garçon ne savait pas du tout dans quoi il était tombé, c'est alors qu'une tornade violette commença à balayer la ville. Un rugissement raisonnait à travers les rues désertes.

Une ombre se forma devant le jeune ranger, une ombre immense qui ondulait dans ce brouillard aveuglant, mais l'ombre changea très vite de forme…

Marina, qui regardait de l'autre coté n'avait pas encore remarqué ce qui se passait, quand son regard se porta sur les personnes amassées sur la vitre de l'autocar. Elle se faufila et la scène qu'elle découvrit, la choqua pour toujours.

Lunick était allongé sur le sol, et une voiture était partie dans le décor du magasin voisin.

La jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à bousculer les autres personnes pour sortir du transport, et à rejoindre son compagnon, qui ne semblait plus réagir.

Il réagissait simplement dans sa tête, une douleur atroce avait envahit son corps, lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, il les refermait immédiatement, sentant comme un flot couler sur sa tempe droite, la chose qu'il entendit, c'était son prénom appelé par une voix féminine. Il sentit aussi légèrement quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras.

**Marina :** Lunick ! Regarde moi ! Je t'en supplie, regarde moi !! Ca va aller, on va te conduire à l'hôpital…ouvre les yeux…pour moi, s'il te plait…

Le garçon réussit à les ouvrir, juste pour la regarder une fois, la dernière fois selon lui, sentant une douleur abominable à sa poitrine, sa vision devenait aussi floue, et l'image de la jeune fille se brouilla pour devenir le noir total. Les sons s'éteignirent aussi doucement.

Marina pleurait énormément, le garçon avait fermé ses yeux azurés, et son dernier soupir fut étrangement long. Elle commença à le secouer gentiment, puis de plus en plus affolée qu'il ne répondait plus.

Elle déposa sa tête sur le sol avec douceur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, ne croyant pas un instant à ce qui venait de se produire. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un la prendre par derrière, mais elle se débattait, ne voulant pas partir.

**Marina :** Lâchez moi… lâchez moi !! Lunick !! Réveille toi !! Je t'en supplie !!

**?? :** Il est perdu pour toi…

**Marina :** Qui a dit ça ? Qui etes vous ?

La voix qui raisonnait uniquement dans sa tête semblait froide, sans pitié, sans âme. Eliott prit la jeune fille en pleure dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas vraiment à qui elle parlait.

Les heures passèrent, tout le monde était en deuil dans la ville, personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qui était arrivé. Le ranger s'était fait renversé par une voiture sans conducteur…même la police ne pouvait l'expliquer.

La jeune fille était toujours en larmes, serrant son sac à dos, tandis que son bus se dirigeait vers Automnelle. La voix lui avait clairement fait comprendre, qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, et devait la rejoindre au plus tôt. Mais elle, n'y allait pas pour la curiosité cette fois… plutôt pour la vengeance.

Ignorant même que la météorite scellait en son sein des pouvoirs incroyables qui avaient bouleversés la vie d'êtres humains… peut importe les dangers, elle voulait retrouver l'origine de cette voix…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La météorite du Courage.**

La nuit recouvrait le territoire Finokien depuis des heures, les pokemon de la nuit sortaient pour se mettre en chasse, d'autres rentraient dans leur nid pour partir aux pays des rêves.

Mais tous n'avaient pas la conscience tranquille. Le vent glacé, de couleur mauve, soufflait sur les plaines arides. Le silence pesait. Une ombre rampait sur le sol, cachant les nuages de sa hauteur titanesque. Les pokemon se tassaient dans les terriers pour ne pas la rencontrer.

L'ombre partit comme elle était apparue… recherchant encore et toujours quelque chose.

Le bus qui transportait Marina, roulait depuis plusieurs heures, celle-ci s'était assoupie, après tant de larmes versées. Quelques voyageurs l'avaient observé sans comprendre la cause de ses perles salées. Le nom des arrêts défilait dans l'autocar, et au bout d'un moment, le nom d'Automnelle se fit entendre. Fort heureusement, un vieil homme prévenu Marina, celle-ci le remercia vivement avant de descendre.

Elle était enfin arrivée à Automnelle, grande ville portuaire de la région de Fiore, célèbre surtout pour sa magnifique horloge qu'aucuns séismes n'ont su arrêtée. Les rues étaient remplies de marchands, de boutiques, où les nombreux touristes s'agglutinaient pour acheter, vendre ou troquer…

La jeune fille passa dans les rues les plus animées, essayant de retrouver un peu de gaieté au cœur, elle aperçue une jeune fille qui semblait chercher quelque chose, et s'approcha d'elle.

**Marina :** Que se passe t-il ?

**Fille :** Oh ! C'est terrible ! J'ai perdu ma nouvelle portée de Skitty !

**Marina :** Ah ?

Elle observa un panneau, qui indiquait que son bateau n'était pas encore arriver. En fait, il se trouvait même à plusieurs nœuds du port. Elle proposa donc son aide à la jeune fille et partit chercher les jeunes Skitty.

N'ayant pas de pokemon, ni aucune aide extérieure, elle devait faire confiance à ses sens…

Son attention se porta sur une poubelle qui s'agitait, elle s'en approcha et ôta le couvercle. Là, un petit chaton rose jouait avec une arrête de poisson. Marina fit une grimace, et prit le chat qui ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

Mais sa maîtresse semblait heureuse d'avoir retrouvé le jeune Skitty. Il en restait donc 2.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le marché, la jeune fille arriva dans les rues plus calmes, où régnait quelques grands immeubles, mais surtout l'horloge de la ville… elle essaya plusieurs fois de demander son chemin, mais comme la ville était surtout habitée par des étrangers, personne ne le savait, bien évidement. Son regard se fixa sur la base Ranger de la ville.

Son cœur se resserra aussitôt ; elle n'avait guère envie d'y mettre les pieds, l'accident étant encore trop proche dans son esprit. Elle sentait les larmes venir à ses yeux, et secoua la tête. Pas de sentiments. La mission avant tout ! Elle se répétait cette phrase sans arrêt.

Marina regardait à présent l'horloge de la ville, très imposante de par sa taille et son architecture, et par le mignon Skitty qui pendait à l'une de ses aiguilles. Skitty ?

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, avec l'autorisation du mécanicien, qui n'avait pas réussit à attraper la bête, et réussit à grimper sur le cadran.

**Marina :** Allez, viens ici, arrête de gigoter !!

Le chaton n'arrêtait pas. Montant, descendant sur les deux aiguilles, on voyait clairement qu'il n'avait pas le vertige. Par contre, Marina… le ciel n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Elle s'élança tout de même pour attraper le Skitty, mais ne pût se rattraper à l'aiguille et commença à tomber dans le vide… pour atterrir sur le dos d'un Dodrio.

**Marina :** Huh ?

**Skitty :** Skittyyy !!

**Voix :** Vous allez bien ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers un étrange inconnu, grand homme blond, portant une tenue violette, qui s'associait parfaitement à ses lunettes. A première vue, c'était un ranger d'Automnelle. Marina descendit du Dodrio, Skitty dans les bras, qui faisait bouger sa queue.

**Voix :** Je suis Lucas, ranger en chef de cette ville, j'ai cru comprendre qu'une jeune fille était en train de grimper sur l'horloge, alors je suis venu…

Il regarda les aiguilles à présent déréglées, mais le mécanicien n'en dit rien, après quelques réglages, l'heure serait remise à nouveau. Lucas invita l'apprentie ranger à le rejoindre à la base, mais sans l'y forcer réelement.

Elle décida d'y aller tout de même, après avoir ramené le Skitty à sa maîtresse.

Marina entra donc dans la base, où toutes les uniformes ressemblaient à celle de Lucas, une jeune femme l'accueillit dès son entrée. Elle était blonde, longs cheveux en bouclette… son nom ? Victoire d'après ce qu'elle disait.

**Victoire **: Notre chef va te recevoir dans son bureau… je t'en pris …

Elle l'emmena à un ascenseur, Marina le prit, et ce dernier l'amena au premier étage.

Là se trouvait quelques rangers, Lucas et son Dodrio. Les autres sortirent, laissant les deux nouvelles connaissances en tête à tête.

**Lucas :** Tu es Marina n'est ce pas ?

**Marina :** Oui, monsieur…

**Lucas :** Pas de monsieur entre nous, assis toi…

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

**Lucas :** Je tient à te dire d'une part, que je suis profondément désolé de ce qui s'est passé à Printiville…

Le chef ressentit bien vite le malaise qu'elle éprouvait face à cette situation, il décida donc d'enchaîner.

**Lucas :** D'autre part, j'ai appris que tu voulais te rendre à Finoka…

**Marina :** C'est exact.

**Lucas : **Je te conseil la prudence dans ce cas, les disparitions redoublent, les monstres apparaissent… Victoire peut t'accompagner pour plus de sécurité, c'est notre meilleur élément !

**Marina :** C'est très gentil à vous…

Elle commença à se lever, les yeux fermés, et se retourna pour partir.

**Marina :** Mais je veux m'y rendre seule… peut m'importe les risques.

Elle sortit par la même voie, le chef la regardait partir, ne prenant pas la peine de se lever. Victoire sortit de l'ascenseur et s'approcha de lui.

**Victoire :** Elle ne veut pas de mon aide ?

**Lucas :** Il faut croire…

**Victoire :** Elle n'a même pas de pokemon, comment espère t-elle arriver là-bas ?

**Lucas :** Il faut la laisser faire… quand les gens ont des objectifs, ils arrivent toujours à les atteindre…

Marina sortit donc du bâtiment ranger de la ville, et couru jusqu'au port, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas raté son bateau.

Par chance, les marins commençaient juste à enlever le ponton qui reliait berge et transport maritime. Avec l'accord du capitaine, elle monta à bord du Fly50, le plus gros bateau de ce port.

C'est assise à une table sur le pont principal, qu'elle regardait la ville d'Automnelle s'éloigner, puis Fiore… puis la mer à perte d'horizon…

Les heures passèrent, elle partit dans sa cabine, se coucha sur son lit, sans ôter les couvertures, elle n'avait pas dormit depuis deux jours, et savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à s'endormir de nouveau… serrant un étrange pendentif en étoile jaune, orné d'un « R » au centre.

Elle voulait tellement remonter le passé, si seulement elle n'était pas partit ce jour même…

Une nouvelle fois, elle prenait tout sur ses épaules…

Un léger vent entrait dans la pièce, sombre, froid, ténébreux, il l'entourait de toute part, la jeune fille se releva, observant la brume mauve qui s'était installée dans la pièce. Puis son regarde se porta sur un placard banal à première vue, mais d'où on pouvait apercevoir deux immenses yeux jaunes qui la perçait à jour…

Quand tout d'un coup la sirène du bateau hurla, la sortant de sa torpeur, elle haletait sans cesse, observant la pièce qui était redevenu parfaitement normale… était-ce un rêve ? Elle ne le savait guère.

Le bateau venait d'accoster à Ecayo-City, grande ville portuaire de la région Finoka, sa destination, enfin elle l'avait atteinte. Elle descendit activement du bateau, repensant à son expérience dans la cabine, qui lui faisait encore des frissons dans le dos. Puis elle s'empressa de rejoindre la rue principale qui était bondée de monde. Perdue dans la foule, elle devina que cette région était plus attractive que Fiore. Elle continua, s'enfonçant dans les rues sombres de la ville, interrogeant au passage quelques habitants à propos de la montagne, tous restèrent muets. Etrange. Cette météorite avait le don de paralyser la parole des gens ? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle était une étrangère ?

Sa réponse, elle l'obtenue à l'office du tourisme.

**Homme :** La météorite est tombée à Elévania !

**Marina :** Elévania ?

**Homme :** C'est une vieille vallée où la technologie humaine n'a jamais mit les pieds… du moins avant quelques jours…

**Marina :** Pouvez vous m'en dire plus à propos de la météorite ?

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit, il semblait lui aussi avoir perdu la parole, et s'empressa de fermer son guichet avant de lui adresser quelques derniers mots.

**Homme **: Un conseil, n'y allé pas !

Le guichet se referma sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle décida donc de sortir.

Une heure passa, elle se trouvait sous un abri de bus, attendant celui qui la conduirait à cette mystérieuse vallée. Marina avait brièvement discuté avec le vieil homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, il lui avait expliqué que la vallée était très difficile d'accès, l'endroit étant dangereusement escarpés à certains endroits. Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant, elle se rappela du jour où Lunick lui avait dicté les règles d'or du code des Rangers de Fiore. Elle sourit rien qu'à y penser. Et la phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit fût : « Un ranger doit faire face à toutes situations, même les plus ardues, pour protéger tous les êtres vivants de la planète. ».

Elle se devait d'y aller. Absolument. Le bus arriva, la sortant de sa transe.

Le voyage en bus n'avait pas duré très longtemps, au bout de deux heures, elle était enfin sur l'étrange plateau qui surplombait la vallée.

Malgré les brimades du chauffeur, elle descendit, après un dernier signe de main pour le remercier, elle s'en alla.

La forêt était brûlée par endroit, sûrement à cause de la traînée de feu du météore. Mais il n'y avait aucun pokemon, et c'était ça le plus étrange. Marina continua son chemin en restant le plus près possible de la traînée, qui formait une sorte de tranchée d'un mètre environ. Enfin, elle la vit.

Le gros rocher était au centre d'une cuvette, sûrement creusé par l'impact de ce dernier. Il émettait une étrange lueur rouge, qui se reflétait dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Elle commença donc à descendre, à l'aide de pistons et piolets, et attachée par une corde autour de la taille. Marina descendait prudemment, la paroi glissait et s'effritait à son contacte, mais elle pensait arriver jusqu'au bout…

Elle pensait oui. Que fût l'horreur dans ces yeux lorsque la corde se sectionna d'un trait, la projetant dans le vide… elle cria… la paroi s'écroula en même temps, ensevelissant la jeune fille…

La météorite avait rayonnée de plus belle, c'est ce que vouait les scientifiques depuis leur bureau, des lueurs rouges qui traversaient le ciel de toute part…

Et Marina ? La lueur rouge creusait littéralement la boue formée par l'éboulement, et découvrit ainsi, une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs… avec deux mystérieuses queues bleues ornées d'un joyau rouge…

Non loin de là, quelqu'un avait observé la scène, perché sur une branche… la personne descendit. Mais dans quel but ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Un clan guidé par les émotions et le courage.**

Marina ouvrit lentement les yeux, regardant un peu aux alentours, toujours à terre. Elle commença par se mettre sur les coudes, de la terre tombant de son dos et de sa tête. Puis elle finit par s'asseoir, se frottant la tête avant d'épousseter ses vêtements.

Puis la jeune fille regarda derrière elle, toute la paroi avait cédée… mais quelle paroi ! Il y avait bien quelques kilomètres entre le haut de la vallée et Marina. Elle se demande ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi était t-elle encore en vie ? Elle l'ignorait.

Après avoir aperçu un petit cours d'eau, elle décida de s'en approcher, pour se laver la figure notamment.

Elle s'approcha de l'eau et commença à se laver, quand quelque chose attira son attention… une sorte de queue bleu ciel était à ses côtés, elle se retourna, cherchant le pokemon à qui elle appartenait… et ne le trouva point.

Puis elle revint sur l'image dans le cours d'eau, et revu cette queue, ainsi qu'une deuxième, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, et ne comprenait pas. Quand elle vu la queue s'agiter à ses côtés, elle la suivit du regard, jusqu'à tombé sur son derrière, d'où partaient les deux queues.

Marina sursauta en voyant cela, et tomba par terre.

Des queues, elle avait des queues.

**Marina :** Qu'est ce qui m'arrive… pourquoi…

Elle se retrouva face à un homme étrange, qui la fixait. Ce dernier avait des cheveux bleus, et était habillé de noir, mais le plus étrange, était sa queue, une queue de Leviator… mais aussi les cornes du pokemon étaient ancrées sur son front. Marina recula, effrayée, perdue, elle avait envie de courir, son instinct lui disait de courir mais elle n'en fit rien.

L'inconnu s'avança. Suivit d'un autre garçon, dont les cheveux semblables étaient verts, plus petit que l'autre, il possédait une longue queue de Tyranocif.

**?? :** Allons, n'aie pas peur, nous allons t'aider…

**?? :** Elle n'a pas l'air très … au courant…

**?? :** Je le sais bien, c'est pour cela que nous allons l'aider…

Les deux garçons se rapprochaient très vite, lorsque soudain, un flash éclaira les lieux, et Marina sentit son bras partir au gallot… en faite, c'était quelqu'un qui l'avait prise par le bras, et l'avait entraîné dans la forêt détruite.

L'homme à la queue de Leviator poussa des jurons. L'autre tenta de le calmer, tandis qu'un hélicoptère venait de se poser.

**?? :** Saleté !

**?? :** C'était bien Aurore ? Hein Kotus ?

**Kotus :** Oui. Aramik.

Les deux mi-pokemon grimpèrent dans l'hélicoptère qui commença à s'envoler. Kotus, qui semblait tout dirigé dans cet appareil, prit les commandes après avoir balancer le pilote par la fenêtre.

**Aramik :** Si tu les pousses tous comme ça, on en aura plus !

**Kotus :** Et alors ? Je sais piloter. Eux non. Alors qu'ils sont censés savoir…

**Aramik :** Heuh la base, c'est de l'autre côté ! Tu vas où là ?

**Kotus :** Les poursuivre ! Pardi !

En effet, l'hélicoptère était juste au dessus de Marina et de son mystérieux sauveur. Mais l'engin disparu, emporté par un trou noir…

Il réapparu à la base dont parlait Aramik plus tôt.

**Kotus :** Que…

**Aramik :** Comment on a fait ça ?

**Kotus :** Aucune idée. Raaaaah… on les aura une autre fois !

Marina attendait, dans un salon, sur un canapé de velours noir. Elle était assise, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains.

Tout s'était passé très vite. L'étrange inconnu qui l'avait sauvé de ces voyous, comme elle les appelait au fond d'elle-même, l'avait amené ici, en lui jurant qu'elle, puisque c'était une fille, ne lui ferait aucun mal. Marina l'avait cru, elle avait l'air gentille, sincère, tout le contraire des deux autres.

Elle arriva d'ailleurs, sa sauveuse. Assez grande, des cheveux jaunes dont quatre mèches étaient roses, et des yeux sublimes d'un vert émeraude qui passait parfois au doré. Mais le plus étrange, c'était ses deux queues, elles étaient semblables à celle de Marina. Par ailleurs, Aurore, car tel était son nom, lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait fusionné avec Crefadet, le pokemon du courage. Et qu'Aurore avait fusionné, avec le pokemon Crefollet.

Ainsi, la princesse s'assit à côté de sa protégée et commença à lui parler.

**Aurore :** Pas trop perdue ?

**Marina **: Un peu… mais les choses s'éclaircissent… merci de m'avoir sauver de ces…ces ?

**Aurore :** Eux ? Ce sont des Seborcs, une organisation malfaisante qui veut régner sur le monde… ils capturent les autres demi-pokemon pour les associer à leur projet, de grés ou de force…

**Marina :** Et ces similitudes avec les pokemon… ?

**Aurore **: Elles viennent de la météorite… je ne sais pourquoi mais dès que quelqu'un s'approche de cette météorite, il se retrouve dans la peau d'un pokemon !

**Marina :** Crefadet…

**Aurore :** Il t'a sauvé la vie, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as raconté !

C'était récent, elle n'était pas encore habituée, puis elle enchaîna avec des questions personnelles.

**Marina :** Où on est ?

**Aurore :** Ah ? Ici ? C'est la base des Survivants. Nous sommes un groupe de rebelles en quelque sorte, nous faisons échouer les plans des Seborcs, et protégeons les pokemon.

Les phrases dites par Aurore, lui rappelaient celle du ranger décédé deux jours plus tôt.

Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire, la demi-Crefollet le remarqua tout de suite, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la cadette.

**Aurore :** J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

**Marina :** Non, c'est juste, un moment douloureux…qui resurgit… et donc, nous on est les gentils ?

Aurore : Absolument… veux tu rester parmi nous ? Je ne t'obligerais pas, tu es libre de choisir !

Marina lui répondit qu'elle devait réfléchir. Aurore remarqua que la petite était fatiguée, et elle l'emmena à l'étage, la demi-Crefadet entra dans sa nouvelle chambre, après que son homologue rose lui est souhaité une bonne nuit.

Aurore descendit les escaliers, passa dans le salon où le feu éclairait la pièce d'une faible lueur, pour aller dans la cuisine. Là, un jeune garçon l'attendait, un Evoli dans les bras. Ce garçon avait les cheveux dorés, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur, il était beaucoup plus jeune que la chef des Survivants. Il la fixa, derrière ses lunettes.

**?? : **Elle est partie dormir ?

**Aurore **: Tu devrais y être depuis deux heures, Lewis.

**Lewis :** Je n'avais pas sommeil… et j'ai fais un cauchemar de toute façon…

**Aurore :** Encore ?

**Lewis :** J'ai rêvé de mon frère disparu… bref, et elle ? D'où vient elle ?

**Aurore :** D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, elle vient de Fiore, c'est une région éloignée que je connais de nom uniquement… elle m'a dit qu'elle était venu ici dans un but précis.

**Lewis :** Qui est ?

**Aurore :** Elle ne me l'a pas dit…

Un bruit de porte les fit sursauté, ils se rendirent tout deux dans le hall, où un garçon brun avec de grandes ailes orange était entré, couvert de neige. Aurore prononça son nom avec enthousiasme, il s'appelait Gony.

**Gony :** Brrr fait pas chaud… mais j'ai ramené le courrier !

**Aurore :** Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi !

**Lewis :** Y en a pas beaucoup…

**Gony :** En même temps, on ne nous connaît pas, c'est normal…

Les seules lettres étaient adressées à Aurore, elle en ouvrit une par curiosité, et on pouvait apercevoir la photo d'une jeune fille avec des oreilles marron.

Pendant que la chef des Survivants montait dans sa chambre, les deux garçons s'assirent sur le canapé. Lewis s'empressa de raconter la nouvelle à son ami.

**Gony **: Une nouvelle ?

Lewis : C'est une demi-Crefadet, elle s'appelle Marina, et a l'âge d'Aurore, elle est arrivée ce matin, juste après qu'Aurore l'es sauvé des Sebrocs !!

**Gony :** Et elle est où là ?

**Lewis :** Dans son lit, elle semblait éreintée.

**Gony :** Ah… dommage…

Il voulait la voir, très curieux de voir à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler…

Finalement, les deux garçons allèrent se coucher lorsque l'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit.

Le soleil était rouge, le sol était violet, bleu par moment, comme la nuit, des milliers de tombes se dressaient à chaque hurlement. Marina tremblait, de tous ses membres, paralysée par l'écho de ce hurlement glacial, une ombre se dressa derrière elle… elle se retourna…

Elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut, toute haletante, essayant de retrouver son calme, ce qu'elle venait de voir, n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle mit aussi du temps à comprendre que tout le monde était autour d'elle, Aurore, mais aussi deux autres mi-pokemon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La princesse aux cheveux blonds s'approcha d'elle, inquiète.

**Aurore :** Nous t'avons entendu crier, tout va bien ?

**Marina :** Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… ça va… rien de réel…

C'est ce qu'elle espérait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière la chef, fixant les deux autres, le plus petit prit alors la parole.

**Lewis :** Ce n'était pas le moment pour nous rencontrez, mais comme tu as l'air intriguée… je m'appelle Lewis, et je suis un demi-Crehelf.

Elle lui sourit, enchanté de le rencontrer, et amusée parce que la trinité légendaire de Sinnoh était réunit ici même, puis son regard se porta sur l'autre garçon, étrangement, elle rougit un peu.

**Gony :** Heuh bah, je m'appelle Gony, et je suis un mi-Drattak, voilà !

**Marina :** Enchanté !

**Aurore :** Tout va bien alors ?

**Marina :** Oui oui, rassure toi…

Rassurés, tous quittèrent la pièce, Marina interpella Aurore alors qu'elle refermait la porte, celle-ci rentra dans la chambre une nouvelle fois, et s'assit sur le lit de la demi-Crefadet.

**Aurore :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Marina **: J'ai… j'ai bien réfléchit à ta proposition, et je l'accepte. Je veux aider les gens, et les pokemon aussi, comme les rangers de ma région…

Elle voulait surtout honorer la mémoire de quelqu'un, mais cela, elle le garda sous silence.

Aurore sourit en entendant cela, et lia ses mains.

**Aurore :** Je suis ravie de l'entendre… mais il faut dormir !

**Marina :** Oui maman !

Dit-elle d'un air qui se voulait taquin, Aurore lui mit l'oreiller sur la tête en guise de réponse, avant de quitter la pièce en terminant par : « Bienvenue chez les Survivants ». Puis elle ferma la porte et emmena les deux garçons qui étaient restés derrière dans leur chambre, par le bout des oreilles.

Le lendemain matin, Lewis attendait les autres dans la cuisine, il avait préparé le petit déjeuner, la table était garnie de croissants, de pains, de confitures en tout genre, et de pots de miels ou de chocolat…

Aurore fût la première levée, elle le salua vivement avant de regarder le repas, émerveillée.

**Aurore **: T'as fais les choses en grand ! C'est super !

**Lewis **: N'est ce pas !

Gony suivit de près Aurore, et alla s'asseoir à sa chaise, menacent d'engloutir un beignet, lorsque soudain, la mi-Crefollet le frappa avec une cuillère.

**Aurore :** Où as-tu appris les bonnes manières hein ? On attend Marina !!

**Gony :** Ah…scuse… je croyais que c'était un rêve…

L'excuse fût prise, au grand désespoir de Lewis qui regardait le plafond. Tous attendaient leur nouvelle recrue.

Marina, était dans sa chambre, habillée avec des vêtements d'Aurore, en attendant d'en avoir des nouveaux, elle regarda son médaillon d'un air pensif, et l'ouvrit, pour découvrir la photo de celui qu'elle aimait tant… et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revoir. Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue, quand soudain des coups sur la porte la sortit de ses pensées.

**Marina :** E…Entrer !

La porte dévoila le mi-Drattak, qui lui fit un bonjour de la main, elle lui rendit son geste.

**Gony :** Heuh… le petit-déjeuner est prêt en bas !

**Marina :** J'arrive tout de suite…merci de m'avoir prévenue…

Le garçon l'attendait dans le couloir, et la jeune fille sortit, laissant son médaillon posé sur la table de chevet.

Les deux descendirent, et les Survivants déjeunèrent en toute gaieté.

Mais pendant ce temps, le médaillon de Marina, émettait une douce lueur mauve…alors qu'une brume violette l'enveloppait doucement, une personne prit ce dernier et le regarda en souriant.

**?? **: Tout va bientôt… recommencer…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Deuxième rencontre avec les Sebroc.**

Il faisait bien froid lors de ce long matin hivernale, la base des Survivants était totalement recouverte de neige. On pouvait apercevoir quelques demi-pokemon travailler d'arrache pied pour forger un passage qui mènerait à l'extérieur, mais sous cette couche de neige dure, ce n'était pas simple. Sauf si on s'appelait Gony. Et sauf si on possédait la capacité Lance-Flamme. Ainsi, les jeunes recrues des Survivants admiraient avec gaieté, le travail de leur chef de chantier.

Marina observait la scène depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, assise sur son lit, une couverture jaune sur ses épaules, et une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Elle en bu une gorgée, avant de poser le récipient sur sa table de chevet. La demi-Crefadet se leva et regarda la vitre dont les bords étaient parsemés de cristaux neigeux. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et en prit une pincée.

**Marina **: C'est froid…

Elle se mit à rire. Le froid, elle en avait l'habitude, puisque son village natal était Bourg-Hivers. Il faisait souvent froid là-bas, les températures hivernales ne dépassaient guère les 2° et encore, mais ici, dans ces montagnes finokiennes, l'air frais dont la température était largement en dessous de zéro, ne se réchauffait jamais.

Enfin c'est ce que lui avait conté Aurore, la demi-Crefollet du groupe.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Marina vivait avec sa nouvelle « famille », ce terme était vraiment approprié, ils veillaient les uns sur les autres comme des frères.

Des bruits dehors, sortirent la jeune fille de ses pensées, elle regarda immédiatement ce qui s'était passé par la fenêtre… rien, ou presque. Juste Lewis, qui avait dérapé sur du verglas, un plat entre les mains, celui-ci était à présent dans la neige, on ne voyait plus que ses pieds, d'autres demi-pokemon tentaient de le sortir de là. Marina sourit, et referma sa fenêtre.

Alors que les Survivants se gavaient des joies que procurait la montagne, une autre base est active à Finoka. Celle-ci se trouve sur les bords d'un vieux volcan finokien, éteint depuis un demi-siècle, mais son activité volcanique fonctionnait toujours, dans les entrailles de la terre.

Et cette énergie avait été utilisée pour construire ce grand bâtiment qu'était la base des terribles Sebrocs. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, travaillaient d'arrache pied, des techniciens, des cuisiniers, des scientifiques, tous des demi-pokemon.

Dans le bureau situé au troisième étage de la base, Kotus observait une rivière de magma en fusion par la fenêtre, quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le sortant de ses pensées.

**Kotus :** Entrer !

Entra Aramik, le jeune frère du boss des Sebrocs. Celui-ci avait une pomme en main, il la croquait de temps en temps, observant son frère qui n'avait pas décollé les yeux de sa fenêtre. Et pourtant, il savait que c'était lui. Kotus lui demanda, sans se retourner :

**Kotus :** Des nouvelles ?  
**Aramik :** Rien du tout. Les Survivants n'ont montrés aucunes activités depuis la dernière fois...

Kotus se détacha de la fenêtre pour frapper le bureau de son poing en poussant des jurons, ce qui fit sursauté Aramik, qui faillit s'étouffer avec un bout de pomme.

**Kotus :** Saleté de Crefollet, elle le savait j'en suis sûr, quand je pense que nous aurions pût partir avec cette Crefadet… j'enrage !

**Aramik :** Ils sont tous là bas en plus, les trois divinités…

**Kotus :** Merci de me le rappeler ! Crétin !

**Aramik :** Ca va, tu n'es pas obliger de passer tes nerfs sur moi non plus !

Le garçon vexé, sortit lorsqu'un sbire entra hâtivement dans le bureau, saluant ses supérieurs. Aramik resta près de la porte pour écouter ce que la recrue avait à dire.

**Sbire :** Chef, nous avons des nouvelles !

**Kotus :** Et bien ? Parle !

Il était impatient, cela se voyait.

**Sbire :** Les Survivants, nous en avons repéré deux dans la prairie du nord, juste avant cette grande montagne blanche…

Disait-il en pointant un endroit sur une carte géante, accrochée sur le mur.

Kotus sourit de nouveau, cette nouvelle lui avait fait vraiment plaisir, il se tourna vers Aramik qui avait tout de suite compris ce que son frère voulait. Il descendit donc pour préparer un hélicoptère…

Dans la fameuse prairie, les deux Survivants n'étaient autre que Marina, et Gony. La jeune fille était en train de ramasser des fleurs, sous la surveillance de son gardien dragon.

Gony se rappela des paroles d'Aurore : « Ne la laissez seule sous aucun prétexte ! », il l'observa donc en silence, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était vraiment adorable au beau milieu de ses jolies fleurs des champs.

Quand soudain, un cri le sortit de ses pensées, il se précipita alors vers Marina, qui avait son pouce dans la bouche, assise par terre.

**Gony :** Hé !! Ca va ?

**Marina :** Moui…

Elle le regardait avec de petits yeux où se perlait une petite larme de chaque côté des yeux. Elle ôta son doigt de la bouche, pour le regarder, on pouvait voir une petite coupure.

**Marina :** J'ai voulu cueillir une rose pour Aurore, et je me suis piqué… désolé d'avoir crié, vous vous êtes déplacés pour rien…

Le garçon soupira, rassuré, puis il prit une sacoche dans son sac à dos, et ouvrit une boîte blanche ornée d'une croix rouge. Gony prit un pansement et le mit au doigt de la demi Crefadet.

**Gony :** Ca va aller maintenant ?

**Marina :** Merci.

Marina lui sourit, et il devenu rouge écrevisse, il se retourna pour aller chercher une paire de ciseau, oubliée sur un rocher, pour couper la fameuse rose… mais c'était surtout un prétexte pour ne pas affronter le regard de la jeune fille qui le regardait interloquée.

La Crefadet mit son nez dans le bouquet qu'elle avait cueillit, elle les trouvaient superbes ces fleurs, et surtout très odorantes. Une larme coula cependant sur sa joue, ce fût à ce moment que Gony revenu avec les ciseaux en main. Il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Mais coupa tout d'abord la fleur aux épines avant de lui tendre, une fois les épines arrachées.

**Gony :** Voilà.

**Marina **: C'est gentil…

Elle la prit et l'ajouta à son bouquet de fleurs. Gony ne lui posa aucunes questions, Aurore les avait prévenus. La Crefollet avait sentit que Marina n'était pas bien dans son cœur, même elle, ne lui avait demandé pourquoi. Alors il se tût. Pour le moment du moins.

Lorsque soudain, un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre au loin, puis de plus en plus près. Le demi Drattak leva les yeux vers des arbres qui bougeaient à cause du vent engendré par l'engin volant, et le vit, l'hélicoptère noir des Sebrocs.

Gony jeta un œil derrière lui, et vit une Marina effrayée, bouleversée, elle ne voulait pas revoir ces gens là aussi tôt, elle n'était pas prête.

De l'appareil, descendit Kotus, puis Aramik, et deux autres qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Un demi Ectoplasma, tenant une pomme qu'il amena à sa bouche, son nom : Roxas. Et un autre, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, un demi Skelenox, Skenox. Tous s'avancèrent vers les deux Survivants.

**Kotus :** Comme on se retrouve ma petite…

**Aramik :** Elle n'est pas plus rassurée que la dernière fois, hahaha.

D'une part, Marina avait été choquée par le comportement de ces deux là, la dernière fois, mais d'autre part, la vue de fantômes la paralysait un peu, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les pokemon de type spectre.

Gony se mit entre Kotus et Marina, les bras écartés, l'air menaçant.

**Gony :** Laisse la tranquille !

**Kotus :** Et c'est toi qui va la protéger, là ? Laisse moi rire ! Haha !

Tous se mirent à rire, il était vrai qu'à quatre contre un, le combat était perdu d'avance.

**Kotus :** Je vais en finir avec toi moucheron !

Les mains de Kotus se mirent à briller d'une lumière blanche, et un rayon en sortit, et se dirigea vers le dragon. Ce dernier s'envola au bon moment et regarda derrière lui, un des arbres avait été congelé par le rayon. Le garçon plongea derrière Kotus en creusant dans la terre meuble, puis il remonta sous lui pour attraper ses pieds, qu'il planta dans le sol.

Gony ressortit et se plaça devant le demi Leviator.

**Gony :** Alors ? On prend racine ?

Kotus esquissa un sourire, la terre sous ses pieds semblaient se ramollir, il en sortit bientôt, les bottes couvertes de boue.

**Kotus :** Je ne prend pas racine, morpion !

Le Leviator utilisa un Hydrocanon que Gony ne pût éviter, il se retrouva bientôt contre un arbre à une trentaine de mètres.

Marina se leva vers Kotus, désespéré.

**Marina :** Laissez le, je vous en prie !

Elle n'avait rien de menaçant, ne s'étant jamais battu. Kotus claqua des doigts, et les deux affreux spectres commencèrent à avancer vers Marina, celle-ci serra son bouquet, paralysée de peur. Quand soudain, un rugissement parcouru la forêt, celui-ci était tellement puissant qu'il glaçait le sens des Sebrocs.

**Aramik :** Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Skenox **: Kotus ! Là !! C'est…c'est…

Le chef des Sebrocs se retourna vers l'orée de la forêt, où les arbres tombaient l'un après l'autre, leurs feuilles mourraient, les fleurs se fanaient, les pokemon sauvages courraient vers les demi pokemon et les dépassèrent, tous effrayés. Le ciel se couvrit et devint mauve… et une brume de la même couleur parsemait le paysage.

**Kotus :** Qu'est ce que c'est ? Que se passe t-il ?

Marina en avait profité pour aller voir Gony, qui tentait de se relever, tenant son aile blessée. Les fleurs des champs, au par avant jolies et odorantes, se fanèrent et tombèrent sur le sol, n'étant plus que poussières. Le demi Drattak jeta un coup d'œil au bouquet de Marina, les fleurs ne s'étaient pas fanées, au contraire de toute la végétation de la forêt.

Et soudain, il apparu. Un immense pokemon passa entre les arbres morts, et mit un pied sur l'ancienne prairie devenu champs infertile. Il était gigantesque, gris, avec six pattes, des ailes noires toutes déchirées, son souffle était bruyant, il dégageait des ondes vraiment malsaines et puissantes. Kotus le reconnu tout de suite.

**Kotus :** Giratina. Le pokemon légendaire…

**Aramik :** Grand frère, j'ai peur… partons…

Le demi Leviator jeta un œil sur Marina et son compagnon, puis sur le bouquet de la jeune fille. Il pensa à quelque chose en esquivant un Ultralaser du dragon.

**Kotus :** Serait-elle immunisée contre ses pouvoirs? Ou alors, est ce lui qui est venue la protéger… ça n'a aucun sens… voix haute Aramik ! Retraite !

Le demi Tyranocif aida les deux demi spectres à se relever, et les emmena à l'hélicoptère, celui-ci commença à décoller. Kotus sauta à l'intérieur, en jurant de revenir.

L'engin disparu dans le ciel qui recommençait à redevenir bleu.

Marina rouvrit les yeux, et remarqua que le dragon spectre n'était même plus là.

Peut importe, pour le moment, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer pour soigner Gony. Elle le supporta sur ses épaules, et tout deux disparurent sans laisser de traces… tandis que la prairie recommençait à fleurir.

**Chapitre 5 : Un chasseur chassant chasser doit savoir chasser sans son ourson.**

La base des Survivants était en ébullition, tout le monde était en forte activité à l'intérieur, chacun courant à droite et à gauche pour diverses raisons.

Deux endroits échappaient à cette pagaille générale : l'infirmerie, car le calme y est recommandé, et le bureau d'Aurore.

Dans ce dernier, celle-ci discutait avec Lewis, le demi-Crehelf. Ils parlaient de Giratina, dont l'image et les informations apparaissaient sur un écran d'ordinateur.

**Lewis :** Une chance qu'ils soient revenus vivants…  
**Aurore :** Cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi ce pokemon les as épargnés…

Elle semblait troublée, la chef des Survivants avait passé la nuit entière à chercher des solutions, des explications concernant les péripéties de la veille. Sans jamais rien trouver.

**Aurore **: Giratina est le pokemon qui représente la Mort, dans notre monde. Tout ceux qui ont croisés sa route, n'en sont jamais sortit vivant. Il les a emportés, sans convictions, alors pourquoi ?  
**Lewis :** Tu sais, le deuxième jour où Marina est arrivée… il s'est passé quelque chose…  
**Aurore :** Parle.

Le garçon commença à lui raconter que la seconde nuit où Marina habitait dans la base, celle-ci avait fait d'effroyables cauchemars.

**Lewis : **Comme je l'entendais se retourner sans arrêt, je suis allé la voir bien entendu. Elle était en sueur dans son sommeil, elle semblait souffrir, alors j'ai sondé ses rêves, mais quelque chose m'a repoussé.  
**Aurore :** Giratina ?  
**Lewis : **Je n'en suis pas sûr…  
**Aurore : **Allons y.  
**Lewis :** Où ?  
**Aurore :** Dans sa chambre pardi !  
**Lewis :** C'est une violation de domicile ! On n'a pas le droit de faire ça…  
**Aurore :** Elle est à l'infirmerie, on sera partit avant même qu'elle n'y soit revenue, et puis, c'est pour une urgence.

Le demi-Crehelf haussa les épaules, pas très rassuré, mais si Aurore disait que c'était pour le bien de la jeune fille, il la suivit donc. Les deux se rendirent dans la chambre de Marina.

A l'infirmerie, celle-ci était en train de refaire un bandage autour de l'aile du demi Drattak.

Elle avait toujours cet air désolé qui ne plaisait pas au garçon, aussi répéta t-il pour la centième fois en une matinée :

**Gony :** Ce n'est pas de ta faute…aie !  
**Marina :** Pardon !! Je suis maladroite !!

Et c'était repartit pour un tour, elle prenait tous ses actes sur les épaules. Gony lui reprocha d'être trop tendue, et lui avoua que si elle lui avait fait mal, c'est uniquement parce qu'il l'avait distraite.

**Marina : **Non, non, je sais ce que je suis… pas la peine de vous justifier…  
**Gony :** Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de se tutoyer ?

Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit la question, et lui répondit timidement, qu'il pouvait la tutoyer, après tout, elle n'avait jamais réfléchit à cela, et le vouvoyait par politesse.

**Gony :** Tu trembles ?  
**Marina :** C'est que… tout s'est passé si vite, et ce pokemon… il était terrifiant et magnifique à la fois…  
**Gony :** Magnifique ? C'est le pire qu'il puisse exister et toi tu le trouves magnifique ?

Il était perdu dans son raisonnement, mais la jeune fille semblait sourire en parlant de Giratina.

**Marina : **Sa présence me réconfortait, alors que j'avais perdue espoir quand les Sebrocs nous ont attaqués…

Gony regardait Marina sourire en parlant de ce pokemon. Avait-elle été charmée par ce dernier ? Manipulée ? Non. Son ADN pokemon lui donnait une bonne protection, même face à Giratina. Le garçon se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver, à ce pokemon si ténébreux.

Puis son regard se porta sur la fenêtre.

**Gony :** Hé, mais c'est…  
**Marina :** Oui, ce sont les fleurs que j'avais cueillis, elles sont belles n'est ce pas ?  
**Gony :** Il n'y a pas qu'elles qui le sont…

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Heureusement, la demi Crefadet n'avait pas entendu, trop occupée à arroser ses fleurs, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il se demanda un instant si elle était célibataire, cela se voyait énormément, elle lui plaisait beaucoup, gentille, mignonne, et il se remit à rougir en pensant à cela. Pour changer de sujet, il décida d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

**Gony : **Au fait, on n'a pas beaucoup discuter tous les deux, tu viens d'où ?  
**Marina :** De la région Fiore, pourquoi ?  
**Gony :** Pour savoir. Fiore ? Je ne connais pas beaucoup, moi je viens de Mauville, à Johto.  
**Marina :** Je connais un peu Johto, j'ai lu des tas de choses dans une encyclopédie à la bibliothèque de ma ville, il y a des dresseurs là bas non ?  
**Gony : **Bah, comme partout non ?  
**Marina :** A Fiore non.

Elle sourit en faisant cette remarque, mais il tomba presque instantanément. Elle commença à sortir.

**Gony :** Heuh ? Où vas-tu ?  
**Marina :** J'ai sommeil, je vais dans ma chambre…

Elle ferma la porte. Le garçon avait remarqué que son visage s'était assombri, il haussa les épaules, et se mit à admirer le bouquet sur la fenêtre, n'ayant guère d'autre chose à regarder.

Marina grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voit dans cet état, elle avança rapidement vers sa chambre…

Quelques minutes au par avant, Lewis et Aurore avaient finies leurs fouilles, qui bien entendu, n'avait rien donnés de plus.

Aurore s'avança vers le bureau de la jeune fille où était posé un médaillon, elle le prit et le lâcha aussitôt.

**Lewis : **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
**Aurore : **Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu une sensation bizarre en le touchant…

Elle le reprit, cette fois, rien ne se passa. La demi Crefollet l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur, il y avait une photo de deux personnes, l'une était Marina, l'autre était un garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Lewis regarda à côté d'Aurore.

**Lewis :** Qui est ce ?  
**Aurore **: Je ne sais pas. Partons.

Elle reposa le médaillon où il était plus tôt, et ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand Marina entra dans la chambre, les yeux en larmes, elle les fixa tous les deux, son regard commença à devenir menaçant.

**Marina : **Qu'est …ce…vous…faites là ?  
**Lewis :** … aie…  
**Aurore **: On peut tout expliquer, enfin je peux tout expliquer, on s'inquiétait pour toi…  
**Marina :** Sortez…  
**Aurore :** Laisse moi le temps de…  
**Marina : **J'ai dis dehors !

Dans l'état où elle était, mieux valait obéir vite et promptement. Les deux demi pokemon sortirent, Marina claqua violemment la porte derrière eux, avant de tomber en sanglots derrière celle-ci.

Aurore soupira, Lewis s'en alla, choqué.

**Aurore :** Je voulais simplement t'aider…

La chef des Survivantes partit elle aussi, vers son bureau pour reprendre ses recherches.

Loin de la montagne des Survivants, encore plus loin du volcan des Sebrocs, un troisième clan sévissait sur Finoka, bien caché au fin fond de la Mer Moon.

Leur nom : les Chasseurs. Cette organisation là, avait été crée pour enlever des demi pokemon et dérober leurs pouvoirs, leur ADN, quittent à les tuer pour les obtenir.

La base ressemblait de loin, à une immense ville sous marine, protégée par une sphère transparente. On pouvait apercevoir à l'intérieur, des centaines de demi pokemon, qui travaillaient, mangeaient, se reposaient, parlaient, tout comme au sein des deux autres bases de Finoka.

Dans le bureau du chef, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se terminant en tresse, qui possédait deux grandes ailes rouges dans le dos, une sonnerie retentit. Kalista, puisque tel était son nom, se retourna, et alla près d'un ordinateur, qui affichait une carte de Finoka, et en son centre, un point clignotait.

**Kalista :** Il est enfin apparu… Giratina…

Elle se retourna vers un grand tableau sur lequel étaient inscrit les noms des pokemon légendaires connus dans le monde entier.

A côté de certains, se trouvait une croix rouge, il y en avait une, récente, à côté du nom : Celebi. Kalista fixa le nom du dragon spectre avec sérieux.

**Kalista **: Nous pourrons enfin compléter ce tableau, ce pokemon est l'un des plus puissants…

Elle fût interrompue par un jeune demi pokemon avec des oreilles d'ourson, qui entra, un plateau en main, un Chimpenfeu sur l'épaule droite.

**Voix :** Et voilà, Forêt Noire sur coulis de miel, comme vous l'avez demandé !  
**Kalista :** Merci Kimara, tu peux le poser là.

Elle lui indiquait la table, il y posa donc le petit gâteau et regarda sa chef, intriguée devant le tableau, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur.

**Kimara : **L'ordinateur il fait « bip bip bip » !  
**Kalista : **Je le sais… nous allons bientôt partir…  
_Kimara :_ Hein ? Mais, mais… et le repas de ce soir ?

Il avait une mine triste tout d'un coup, son Chimpenfeu le copia, air déçu sur le visage.

Kalista regarda le jeune garçon en arquant un sourcil.

**Kalista :** Réfléchit, si on part maintenant, on sera plus vite rentrer !  
**Kimara :** Meuh, les ingrédients vont se perdre…

La chef des Chasseurs soupira, ce cuisinier était vraiment accro à son métier. Soudain, une autre sonnerie retentit, Kalista savait que c'était son téléphone portable, elle le chercha du regard. Ne le trouvant guère, elle interrogea son second.

**Kalista :** Où est il ?  
**Kimara :** Bah, dans le gâteau je crois…

En effet, Spectrum était passé par là, et avait caché le fameux engin dans la forêt noire.

Kalista forma une sphère dans ses mains, et l'envoya sur le fantôme qui esquiva, mais le gâteau lui ne pût esquiver, il explosa en milles morceaux. Le cuisinier eu un malaise, aller savoir pourquoi…

Mais la demi Latias prit le téléphone dans les airs et décrocha enfin.

**Kalista :** Allo ?  
**Voix :** Azuma au rapport !  
**Kalista :** J'écoute.  
**Azuma :** Ca y est, je l'ai enfin trouvé…  
**Kalista : **Bien joué, je vais vous localiser grâce au GPS, et nous vous rejoignons. Terminé.

Elle raccrocha et chercha Kimara du regard. La Latias le vit par terre et le releva de force, laissant paraître un Chimpenfeu écrasé sur le sol, par le poids de son maître.

**Kalista **: Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! On y va !

Le pauvre ourson à moitié sonné ne pût que suivre le mouvement, entraîné par son supérieur.

Dans le hall de la base, qui ressemblait à une place de ville, et dont le centre était orné par un Latias en or, un garçon attendait près d'un sous marin. Il était grand, de longs cheveux verts lui tombaient dans le dos, et le plus étrange, était la grosse fleur entre ses épaules et son postérieur. Son ADN était celui de Florizarre. Son nom, Viaro.

Kalista arriva, avec un Kimara un peu boudeur. Viaro les salua tout les deux avant de prendre la parole.

**Viaro :** Le sous marin est prêt, chef !  
**Kalista :** Entrons vite à bord…  
**Kimara :** Moui…

Tous embarquèrent alors, et le sous-marin démarra, s'enfonçant dans la mer obscure, éclairée par les rayons de la lune blanche. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire.  
Kimara qui regardait par la fenêtre, se retourna vers Kalista.

**Kimara **: Au fait, qu'allons nous chercher ?  
**Kalista :** L'Arche…


End file.
